The Girl with the Blue Ponyta
by Reecie Girl
Summary: A girl living in New Bark Town, Johto, is given a mission to catch a blue ponyta before the newly re-appearing Team Rocket does. But, what does she have to do with a mew? Catching the ponyta is just the beginning of her adventure. *SOMEWHAT LOOSELY BASED!
1. Catch That Ponyta!

A quiet morning broke over New Bark Town. It was early summer, just warm enough for short sleeves and swimming. The pidgeys chirped as the townsfolk began to wake. Neighbors greeted each other, and, in the small town of New Bark, everyone was a neighbor. Some people set up their small shops in the center of town, while others worked outside in their lawns. Small children ran through the town, chasing their pet rattatas and sentrets. Older kids stood around town, challenging other trainers to battles with their newly acquired chikoritas, cyndaquils, and totodiles. One trainer walked through town, a sandshrew sitting on her shoulder, resting its head contently on top of hers. The girl was no more than fourteen years old, yet she had an air of independence about her. They passed a group of people and the sandshrew lifted its head.

"Wicha," the sandshrew said.

"What is it, Sasha?" the girl said, turning to see what had caught her pokemon's eye. The group of people was crowded around the side of a building, looking at something tacked to the wall. The girl squeezed her way to the front. They were newspapers, articles about some rare pokemon. The pictures were black and white, showing some sort of creature running by. She moved closer and tried to make out what the pokemon was.

"Wait a sec," she said. "That's a ponyta!" What she read in the article confirmed this. "Ponyta aren't all that rare." She continued reading. The article mentioned that the flames of this ponyta were blue. "A blue ponyta, huh? Now I've heard everything. Kind of a useless post to put in black and white, though…"

"Tara Jane?" someone said.

"Oh, no," The girl said, quickly ducking into the crowd. A man started walking her direction when he lost her. The man scanned the crowd, standing on tip-toe, and trying to see over the people's heads. The girl slipped out of the group on the far side, creeping away silently until someone grabbed her shoulder. She stopped and stood upright again, letting out a disappointed sigh.

"Tara Jane Winters. I haven't seen you in town in a while." he said.

"Oh, Professor Elm! I didn't even notice you!" she said, turning and trying to sound as if she had no idea he was there. "Yes, long time, no see. Been out visiting Cherrygrove." She didn't sound entirely glad to seem him.

"Well, I have been looking all over for you!" Elm said happily, either oblivious or ignoring her tone. "Come with me to my lab, I have a job for you." And, before she could protest, he pulled her away, almost knocking Sasha off her shoulder.

Professor Elm's lab was large and cluttered. Among the towers of books and random machines, pages of hand written notes about everything from pokemon breeding to their abilities littered the area. In one corner of the room, a large, round gadget sat quietly humming. Three pokeballs sat on it, each carrying one of the starter pokemon Elm passed out. On the other side of the room was a video phone, a pokemon transfer device, developed by the well known Bill, and an old microscope. Lab aide ran in and out, their arms full of their research. Elm led Tara to his main office, shutting the door behind them. His office was a mini version of the rest of his lab. One wall was lined with books, the other with papers and news clippings. He had an old desk covered in more research notes, as well as a second video phone. Tara sat down on a tattered chair near the desk, clearing a space on the desk for Sasha to sit. She opened her bag and pulled out some pokemon food. Elm remained standing on the opposite side of the desk.

"So, Tara Jane, you obviously saw those newspapers in town." Elm started.

"How many times do I have to tell you," she cut in, aimlessly feeding Sasha the food. "Call me TJ."

"Your late father was my close friend." Elm told her sternly. TJ, having heard this speech before, began mouthing along with him. Sasha also joined in. "And, when he passed, I promised to look out for you and keep you safe. And I will call you Tara Jane just like he did!" He looked at the two mimicking him and glared. The girls snickered. "I just wish you would take things more seriously!"

"Oh, come on, old man!" TJ said. "I'm tired of being your errand girl! That's all I ever do around here! 'TJ, go pick some Cheri berries', 'TJ, go get the groceries', 'TJ, watch all the snot-nosed, spoiled kids in line, waiting to get their precious first pokemon'." She made a face.

"Now, I offered you a pokemon a long time ago…" Elm told her.

"And I said 'no'." she replied. "I've been with Sasha since I was a little girl. Dad and I caught her together." She scratched Sasha behind the ears. "I didn't need you to give me a pokemon, we were gonna catch one on our own. And, we did, didn't we Sasha? A pidgey. And Celia's a pidgeotto now, too. But, even that was hard enough to do, stuck here between New Bark and Cherrygrove. I've fought every trainer. Twice!"

"I told you, you're not going out there until you are ready." Elm said. "Besides, I needed the help here."

"I am ready, Professor!" TJ said. "I want to go out and catch pokemon and train them on my own. You send ten year old kids out there. I understand that you were entrusted to protect me, but you can't keep me here, giving me tedious tasks forever." Elm looked hard at her. TJ's eyes glowed with determination.

"You're right." he finally said. "But, you have to do one more thing for me. Think of it as a right of passage. If you complete this last task for me, I'll let you leave without a complaint." TJ thought for a second.

"OK, deal." she said. "What is it that you need me to do?"

"I need you to catch a ponyta." He said.

"Again with the ponyta." TJ said. "Just like the newspapers."

"Exactly like the newspapers, actually." Elm told her. "The blue flamed ponyta. Did you know that not all pokemon are born the same as the rest of their respective species? While this is relatively new information, sometimes a pokemon is of a different color."

"Like the blue ponyta." TJ said.

"Yes." Elm continued. "Those pictures were of a ponyta found running around outside of New Bark."

"Outside of New Bark?" TJ said. "But, there are no wild ponyta around here."

"On the other side of Tohjo Falls, there are." Elm explained. "In Kanto, on route 29. It somehow managed to get across to Johto. And I think I know how. Have you heard of Team Rocket?"

"Yes, of course." she said. "But they disbanded about eight years ago."

"Or, so we thought." Elm said. "Small bands of loyal members have popped up now or then over the years to make minor trouble. This small group seems focused on one main goal: To capture special pokemon. I don't know why, but I do know that the reasons cannot be good. So, what I need you to do is to catch this ponyta before they do."

"OK, so you go from not wanting me to go anywhere to putting me up against one of the biggest crime groups in the nation." TJ said, rolling her eyes.

"Ex-biggest." Elm corrected. "They shouldn't be too powerful, now. No one has stepped up as leader since Giovanni fell. Besides, when I say before, I mean before. If my timing is right, you shouldn't even run into a grunt." TJ sighed and looked at Sasha.

"Well, partner, what do you think?" She asked. "Should we go catch us a ponyta?"

"Whichuuu!" Sasha said happily, thrusting her arm up into the air.

"OK, that's all I needed to here!" She stood quickly, an excited grin across her face. "Let's go!" Sasha hopped onto her shoulder and they went for the door.

"Wait! You'll need this!" Elm called, tossing her a pokeball. TJ caught it and examined it. The ball was different than a regular pokeball. "That's an ultra ball; it has a higher success rate than regular pokeballs. Use that to catch the ponyta."

"Got it!" TJ said, pocketing it and running out the door. Professor Elm sighed as he watched her go. Scratching his head, he went to return to some research when the phone rang. He picked it up and Professor Oak's face appeared on the video screen.

"Elm." he said, nodding in greeting.

"Hello Professor Oak." Elm replied.

"So?"

"She just left. If all goes well, she should be back in a few hours."

"Good. I wish her the best of luck." Oak paused for a moment. "So, do you really think this girl is…"

"Everything matches perfectly. Her appearance, most of her mannerisms, even her love for pokemon. Yes, I do believe this is her. The one to save us from the darkness."

"I hope we are right, for all our sakes."

"Me too." Oak's face disappeared and the screen went quiet once more. Elm looked over at his research; a pile of stone tablets with strange characters written on them. He walked over to them and ran his hand over the top most one. Among the writing were pictures. One at the top was a crude drawing of a girl, a ponyta, and a mew. The other at the bottom was of fire, ice, and rage. "Me too."

TJ and Sasha crept quietly through the trees of a small forest just outside of New Bark. They had seen no sign of the ponyta and this was the last place on their list of places that the horse had been seen. There was loud rustle a few feet ahead.

"Sasha, get down!" TJ said. They dropped to all fours. TJ peered over the tall grass. A few feet in front of them was the ponyta. "Wow. He's beautiful." The ponyta was eating the grass and hadn't noticed their presence. His mane and tail were a bright cerulean blue and they flickered in the air. "Ok, Sasha. You know what to do. Go!" Sasha nodded and ran out to where the ponyta stood. He looked up and Sasha stopped in front of him. He neighed loudly.

"Sasha, fury swipes, now!" TJ said, standing up quickly. Sasha rushed at the ponyta, swiping at it with her claws. The ponyta reared up. "That's stomp! Move out of the way!" Sasha dodged to the left. "Rollout!" Sasha curled up into a tight ball and spun quickly. She hit the ponyta in the face, causing him to stumble. The ponyta shook his head furiously. He faced Sasha, planted his hooves, and his mane flared.

"Uh-oh." TJ said. "Ember! Sasha, brace yourself!" The ponyta opened his mouth and spewed a ball of fire. It engulfed Sasha then went out. Sasha shook herself, hardly a scratch on her. "Thata girl! Go at her with another fury swipes!" Just as Sasha raised her claws, there was a loud snap like a whip crack. A rope came out from the trees across the way and wrapped around the ponyta's neck. TJ's eyes went wide. "Sasha, return!" Sasha turned around and ran back to TJ. They got low again as more ropes came from the woods. They wrapped around the ponyta's legs and neck. He bucked and thrashed, neighing loudly. TJ was surprised that his mane wasn't burning through the ropes. Someone had come prepared. Once the ponyta was successfully tied down, a man stepped out from the trees. He wore an all black uniform, with a large red 'R' on the front of it.

"Ponyta captured." He said, smiling at the still struggling ponyta.

"Team Rocket." TJ whispered. "And, we weakened him. Darn! What are we gonna do now?" The man placed a hand on the ponyta's nose. He shot it back quickly, as if he was burned. He smiled even wider.

"Get the net!" He called. Five more Rockets walked out into the area, two holding a large net. "We'll catch this one and bring him back to the Boss in Cerulean." They circled the ponyta and threw the net over him. The ponyta did not like this at all. His eyes glinted and his fire flared.

"Oh my goodness, that's…" TJ said. The flames on the ponyta grew larger until they exploded in a swirl of fire, reaching well over their heads. "Fire spin." The Rockets were caught up in the flames and they screamed in pain. TJ was just outside of the flames and could feel the heat it gave off. The fire died, leaving a burnt circle in the grass. At the center of the circle stood the ponyta, who bucked to remove the netting. He suddenly bolted. Sasha jumped on TJ's shoulder and they ran after him. After a few feet, the ponyta stopped suddenly. A Rocket member blocked his path. In front of him was a large arbok. TJ stopped next to the ponyta. The Rocket looked surprised.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"The name's TJ and I'm gonna stop you from hurting this pokemon." TJ replied proudly. Sasha nodded in agreement.

"Little girls should stay out of grown-up business." he growled.

"Any business that involves hurting poor pokemon is my business!" she yelled. "Sasha, go!" Sasha jumped off of TJ's shoulder and stood between the arbok and the ponyta. TJ could hear the ponyta breathing heavily. She knew it was in no shape to battle. It was all up to her and her pokemon to get the ponyta out of this unharmed.

"Arbok, poison sting that little rat." he said.

"Cha!" Arbok said, opening his mouth wide.

"Sasha, underground!" TJ commanded. Sasha dug underground, just as poison pins shot out of his mouth. The pins hit the ground harmlessly. After a few moments, the ground broke beneath Arbok and Sasha shot into the air, sending Arbok flying. The snake landed, shaking the ground. He was knocked out. The Rocket returned him to his pokeball and ran.

"This won't be the last you hear from us, TJ!" he called as he disappeared in the trees. Sasha ran to TJ. TJ swept her up into her arms.

"Great job, girl!" She said happily, scratching behind Sasha's ears.

"Sksksksksk!" Sasha laughed happily. Next to them, the ponyta swayed wearily. His flames were really low.

"Oh, you're not looking too well, are you boy?" TJ said. "Sasha, I need you to go into your pokeball so I can help him back. Ok?" Sasha nodded. TJ returned her to her ball and went to put her hand on the ponyta to help him back. She hesitated, afraid of being burned. The ponyta looked at her and something told her that he wouldn't burn her. She placed her hand on his neck, finding him to be very warm. TJ lead the ponyta back towards New Bark Town.

As TJ walked towards Professor Elm's lab, the townspeople all watched her walk by. They eyed the blue ponyta and whispered to each other. TJ came to the front of the lab and called out to Elm. He ran out and helped her and the ponyta to the back, where his aides treated him. TJ gave them Sasha as well, to look her over.

"Is he gonna be ok?" TJ asked once she and Elm were inside.

"They tell me his going to be fine." Elm told her. "All thanks to you, might I add. You really did well, young lady. I see that you have become a fine trainer, capable of traveling on your own. Your father would be proud. I would be glad to see you off to where ever you plan on going."

"Cerulean City." TJ said quickly.

"What?" Elm said, startled.

"I plan on heading straight for Cerulean City." she repeated. "I over heard one of the Rockets saying that they were going to take Ponyta to their boss in Cerulean. That's where I'm going. I want to stop them from hurting any more pokemon."

"But, TJ, you only fought grunts today." Elm said. "The boss will rip you to shreds!"

"No they won't." TJ defended. "Not with Sasha, Celia, and that ponyta by my side."

"This coming from the girl who thought I was crazy for sending her up against a small group of Rockets. This is beyond you, TJ. And, who said you were taking the ponyta?"

"This is not beyond me." TJ defended. "You must have chosen me to catch this pokemon for a reason. I want to take what I know and stop Rocket before they can carry out what ever plan they have. You can't stop me; you did say that I would be free to go if I captured the ponyta. Well, he is here and I held up my end of the deal. Your turn." Elm was silent. She was right, he had promised to let her go where she wanted from now on, even if that meant letting her walk right into Team Rocket's territory.

"Fine. You are right, that was the deal. But, I do have one thing I'd like you to do." he said.

"Ah-ah, that's another errand…"

"Just listen, this will help you out as much as me." Elm explained. "I want you to take the ponyta to Professor Oak in Pallet Town. He will want to see it and he may also have some more information on Team Rocket."

"So, that means I get to keep him?" TJ asked.

"I didn't say that…"

"Too bad." TJ said happily. "He'll be with me from here to Pallet. There's no way you could split us up after that!" Elm sighed, knowing he had lost again.

"Fine, keep him." Elm told her. "It would be better for a ponyta to be running with a good trainer anyway."

"Yes!" TJ celebrated. She ran out the door before Elm could change his mind. She went straight to the back of the labs. There were large fields for the lab's pokemon to be observed outside. Most were fenced in and there were also large wooden sheds where the pokemon slept. The ponyta was running around in the area closest to the lab's main building. Sasha was there, too. As soon as she saw TJ walk outside, the sandshrew climbed the low fence and ran to TJ, immediately climbing up her body to her shoulder. TJ gave her a kiss on the cheek, and then walked over to the ponyta. The ponyta ran over them and nuzzled TJ with his nose.

"Hey, feeling better, boy?" she said. The ponyta licked her cheek. TJ giggled. "Guess so. Guess what? We are going to Pallet Town to meet Professor Oak, and then straight to Cerulean to see about those Rockets. Sound good?" The ponyta neighed happily and Sasha shook her head. "Hmm…now that you are mine, you need a name. You're flames are blue and that's what makes you special…how about Indigo? Do you like that?" Ponyta neighed and shook his head yes. "Ok then Indigo, welcome to the team!" She went inside to pack her things and then returned to mount Indigo. She was about to leave when Elm stopped her.

"Wait, you'll need this!" he said, handing her a pokeball. "This is my azumarill, Zuzi. He'll be able to get you across Tohjo Falls and into Kanto."

"Ok, thanks." TJ said, putting the ball on her belt. "Good bye, Professor Elm. Wish me luck!" Indigo ran off, leaving Elm to watch her go.

"Good luck, Tara Jane Winters." he said. After he watched her disappear beyond his line of sight, he returned to his lab to tell Oak of his soon to be visitors.


	2. Over The Falls!

The cave was dark and rocky. The ceiling dripped and a few golbats, seemingly undisturbed by the human presence in their cave, hung above. A Rocket grunt walked carefully through the boulders, not wanting to disturb the bats in their slumber. There was no true path through the cavern; Team Rocket had secretly dug out a hidden entrance into the collapsed Cerulean Cave to be used as a hideout. No one in Cerulean seemed to have noticed their presence, not even Misty herself. The grunt reached the furthest dugout part of the cave and stopped. It was pitch black, except for a slight glow from an unknown source a few feet in front of him. The man stood at attention, putting a fist to his heart in respect.

"So? Where is the ponyta?" a voice said from the direction of the light.

"We ran into some…trouble." the grunt replied.

"Trouble?"

"Yes. A girl, a trainer, stopped us, only after the ponyta burned the rest of my team in a powerful fire spin attack."

"So, you, a member of the most powerful Team Rocket, were defeated by a mere girl?" The grunt was silent for a second.

"Yes." The answer was hesitant and fearful.

"Well, that is unfortunate." The grunt gasped and cringed, fearing punishment. "Why are you so afraid? I am not Giovanni. I do not punish when a plan is thwarted, I revise it. Where is the pokemon now?"

"We believe the girl captured it and has it with her."

"And, where is she?"

"We are not sure. She came from New Bark Town. Do you believe her to be a threat?"

"I don't know. Possibly. I know from personal experience that you do not underestimate the power of a child. We'll see if she pops up again. If so, we will deal with her then. Now, what of the people we are worried about? Have they been dealt with?"

"Teams are headed to both the Hoenn and Sinnoh right now. They should arrive in a few hours and update us on the situation."

"Good. Let's see just how good Team Rocket is. This is the true test of this team, to see if I chose wisely in seeking your help. Go and get a team to look out near Viridian. If that girl is looking for trouble, and is competent at all, she'll end up there to search for Giovanni."

"Yes, sir!" The grunt put his fist to his chest again and walked back out. The hidden man reached out into the glow of the light and scratched something.

"This seems to be working out better than I could imagine, don't you think my friend?" he said.

"Magmar," another voice said. The light source was emanating from a magmar's tail fire.

"We still have yet to catch that one pokemon most important to our plan. Let's hope these Rockets can accomplish where they have failed many times before, under my direction." The man laughed, the pieces of his plan seeming to fall perfectly into place.

"So, this is Tohjo Falls?" TJ said, looking up at the massive twin waterfalls. The only pokemon she had out was Zuzi, since Sasha and Indigo didn't take too well to water. They had surfed across to Kanto and entered the cave where the falls blocked their way to Viridian. The cave was loud, wet, and slippery. TJ had to carefully watch her step so she wouldn't slip. Consequently, Zuzi bounded ahead happily. The plan was that, once they crossed the falls, they would follow Route 1 to meet Oak in Pallet. As TJ looked at the raging water, Zuzi dived into the water, eager to tackle it.

"Wait a minute, Zuzi!" TJ called. He turned around.

"Marill?" Zuzi said, sounding confused.

"Look at those!" TJ explained. "How are we supposed to get across?"

"Mar-marill!" Zuzi said happily. He swam quickly to the falls, up the water, then right back down. TJ was amazed by this pokemon's power, but still couldn't believe he could do that with her riding along. Zuzi was looking impatient.

"Ok, ok, if you really think this is safe…" TJ told him. She jumped into the water and grabbed on to him. With a burst of speed, Zuzi drove up the waterfall, TJ screaming all the way. They reached the top of the first falls and Zuzi started for the other.

"No, Zuzi, hold on." TJ said. "I need a moment to catch my breath."

"Marill!" Zuzi, giving TJ about two seconds before rushing for the edge.

"Zuzi! Ahhhh!" TJ yelled as they went over the falls. It was more of a freefall than a pokemon power. They two landed at the bottom with a splash.

"Azu, azu!" Zuzi said, surfacing. He had obviously thoroughly enjoyed the ride. TJ resurfaced, looking less than amused.

"You think you're funny, don't you?" she asked.

"Azumarill!" he replied, smiling. TJ shook her head.

"Elm did give me a pokemon with a big personality, didn't he?" she said. TJ returned Zuzi to his pokeball and walked back outside. The area was covered in rocks of various sizes. A few trees grew here and there, and, as she was still near the sea, there was the shore line a few feet away. She knew there was a shortcut to Viridian without having to go up to the Indigo Plateau, but she would have to scale some of the more rocky areas. They weren't really mountainous, but still difficult to cross unaided. She called out Sasha and Celia to help her. Just as they were about to head on their way, Celia stopped, looking towards the water.

"What is it, Celia?" TJ asked.

"Pidgeo!" she said. TJ walked over to the water's edge, peeking over a large rock. In the shallow water was a chinchou, playing in the waves.

"Oh, a chinchou!" TJ whispered. "I'd need my own water type and she's one of the best! Celia, go hit it with a gust." Celia flew over and flapped her wings fiercely. The chinchou was caught up in a swirl of wind, lifting out of the water and then dropping it back down.

"Chin-chouuuuu…" the pokemon said weakly. Its lamps flickered.

"Ok, time to catch her!" TJ said. She stepped out from behind the rock and threw her pokeball. The chinchou was sucked inside and the ball fell into the water. TJ ran over and picked it up. "Yay! Got it!" She looked at her new pokemon in the ball. It sat quietly, resting from the battle. "I'll get you to a Pokemon Center as soon as we get to Viridian, I promise. Now, you need a name. How about Lumina? I think that's good. Ok, let's go guys! To Viridian!"

TJ made it to Viridian without much incident. She was dirty and a bit scraped up from slipping once or twice, but none of that seemed to faze her. Like a good pokemon trainer, she was more worried about her team. TJ immediately took her pokemon to the center, where they were treated. While in the center, she asked Nurse Joy for directions to Pallet Town. She gave them happily, as well as a description of Oak's lab. With her pokemon healed, TJ went to the edge of town and was about to release Indigo to ride to Pallet when she heard someone call her. She turned to see a young trainer, a couple years her junior. He was a mousy boy, with short brown hair and bright blue eyes. He also had a few pokeballs on his belt, making him a trainer.

"Hey, you're a trainer, right?" he asked.

"Yes I am." TJ replied.

"Well, so am I. I just won a badge from the Viridian Gym and I'm on a bit of a hot streak. How about a battle?" he asked. TJ smiled.

"Of course. No trainer worth anything turns down a good battle." she said. "Rules?"

"Three on three?"

"Perfect. Let's go!" They backed up, putting space to fight between them, and reached for their pokeballs. TJ of course went straight for her best, Sasha. The boy sent out a charmander. TJ was sure she would win this one.

"Char, scratch!" he called. Char ran at Sasha.

"Sasha, rollout!" TJ said. Sasha rolled into a ball and spun quickly towards Char. Char stared to scratch her, but he was immediately deflected and sent flying by Sasha's attack. He landed before his trainer, eyes closed.

"Return!" the boy said. Sasha ran back to TJ, who picked her up happily.

"Way to go girl!" she said. She returned Sasha to her ball and reached for her next pokemon. TJ went for Celia, the boy chose a plusle. TJ was at a type disadvantage, but she didn't let it worry her. "Celia, quick attack!" Celia flew a bit into the air and dived at the plusle.

"Pilu, quick attack as well!" the boy said. Pilu jumped towards Celia. They hit and bounced off each other, both a little off balance. Pilu unfortunately recovered first. "Thunder wave, now!" She did so and a net of electricity hit Celia. The bird was frozen in mid-air, just above the ground. "Ok, finish it with a spark attack!" Pilu charged for a second, then jumped and hit Celia. Celia hit the ground and skidded a few feet. She shuddered a bit.

"Return!" TJ said. She held the ball close. "You did a good job." she whispered. Next was the tie breaking battle. The boy sent out a furret and TJ chose Indigo. The boy gasped when he saw Indigo's color.

"A blue ponyta. Wow, I thought they were just a rumor." he said.

"Nope." TJ said. " Now, let's finish this. Indigo, ember!"

"Chita, defense curl!" the boy said. Chita curled up into a ball as the fire surrounded him. The flames died and the furret uncurled, rather unharmed. "Slam now!"

"Stomp it!" TJ called. Indigo reared up as Chita charged at him. He was a bit faster than Chita and stomped down on the pokemon's tail. Chita cried out and tried to struggle free, but Indigo was not letting go. "One last move will end it! Fire spin!" Indigo's flames flared up and a ring of fire swirled around the pokemon. It was smaller than the first time TJ had seen it, but that was because this was a friendly battle, not a life or death situation. The fire died and Indigo stepped off of Chita. Chita tried to stand, but immediately fell back, clearly unable to carry on.

"Chita, return." the boy said, somewhat disheartened. TJ walked over and pet Indigo in congrats, and then went over to the boy and held out her hand for him to shake.

"Good match." she said. He took her hand and shook it. "You're pretty good. You're gonna be a great trainer some day."

"Oh, thanks." he said, blushing. "But, you are so much better! Do you have any badges?"

"No." TJ replied. "Maybe I'll go after them someday, but right now I have other things to tend to. Speaking of which, I have to be on my way."

"Ok then." the boy said. "Maybe I'll run into again, when I'm stronger. We can battle again."

"It's a deal." she said. They headed their separate ways. TJ mounted Indigo, and then turned towards where the boy was walking. "Hey, what's your name, anyway?" she called. He turned to her.

"Dax!" he called back.

"Well, Dax," she said, smiling. "Mine's TJ and I'll be looking for your name as champion of the Pokemon League." Dax smiled wide and blushed again. TJ kicked Indigo a bit and started off down Route 1. The route was mostly countryside, a lot like the area between New Bark and Cherrygrove. Children were playing outside and some young trainers were trying to catch their first pokemon. She saw a lot of the kids training bulbasaur, squirtle, or charmander. TJ hadn't realized that the different regions handed out different pokemon for them to start with. After a few minutes, she was stopped again. This time, it was by a boy who looked to be her same age. He had messy blonde hair, green eyes, and only one pokeball on his belt. He stood in front of Indigo, blocking the path.

"Sorry, can't battle. I'm already behind schedule." TJ told him.

"Oh, I don't want to battle." he said.

"Then, what do you want?" she asked, sounding impatient. "I'm kinda in a hurry…"

"I just wanted to look at that magnificent pokemon you have." he said. "I watched you battle and followed you here to see it up close. He's beautiful." The boy walked closer to them slowly. He must have known not to startle a ponyta.

"Yes, I know, and I'd be glad to let you look all you like, but I really have to get to Pallet….What are you doing?" She watched as the boy got close and tried to put a hand on Indigo. He was of course burned, pulling his hand away quickly and shaking it off. Indigo neighed proudly. "You shouldn't have done that."

"Don't worry, I'm used to burns." he told her. "You see, I'm a fire pokemon trainer, which is why I wanted to see ponyta so badly. I haven't been able to catch a real on, let alone a special colored one. The name's Aden."

"TJ. But, I really am in a hurry."

"Yes, of course! Sorry, some times I get wrapped up when I see something so beautiful." TJ gave him a look and Aden's eyes went a little wide. "The ponyta I mean, of course! So, you're headed to Pallet?"

"Yes, to see Professor Oak."

"Do you mind if I tag along?" Aden asked. "I've been meaning to go to Oak with my own pokemon, and that'll give me time to admire Indigo."

"I don't know…"

"Please?" Aden looked up at her, practically pouting.

"Ok, fine." she finally said. "But, we have to go quickly, I'm kinda – "

"In a hurry." Aden finished. "You said that already. So, get moving!" The two headed towards Pallet, TJ riding at a cantor and Aden following quickly behind on foot.


	3. Hello Professor Oak!

Route 1 was a quite country road. There weren't many trees, just a few hedges and patches of tall grass here and there. The people walking by were friendly and said good evening as they walked by. One man even gave them each a sample potion. About half-way to Pallet, TJ had to slow Indigo down because Aden was complaining loudly about being tired. TJ grumbled, but eventually obliged him.

"Is this hurrying?" TJ asked him when he caught up. He was a bit winded and glared at her.

"Excuse me for not having a ponyta to ride." Aden said. He took off his backpack and pulled out a bottle of water.

"Can you do that and walk?" TJ asked. Aden made a face at her.

"Sorry, geez." he said, putting his backpack back on. "Are you always this pleasant?" TJ frowned at him as they started walking again.

"If I said 'Yes', would you still keep following me?" she asked.

"Yes." Aden replied quickly. "I want to see Oak and ask him a few things. Even if it means putting up with you."

"Well, this hasn't been a picnic for me either," TJ murmured. The two spent the rest of the walk in silence. Pallet Town was about the same size as New Bark. It was small and quaint, with no major mart or Pokemon Center. But, it did have one major focal point; Professor Oak's lab. The building sat on a hill at one end of town and was bigger than Professor Elm's. It was two stories tall and had a large outdoor area for raising and observing pokemon. As they walked up to the lab, a large dragonite flew low overhead. Its flight kicked up a strong gust of wind and dust swirled around them.

"Wow," TJ said, marveling at the pokemon. She dismounted and returned Indigo to his pokeball before knocking on the door.

"Hold on! Coming!" a voice called from inside. There was some shuffling inside and then the door opened. The man that opened it was gray haired and cheerful. He wore a white coat a little loner than Elm's and was also visibly older than the professor she knew. He smiled brightly at them.

"Professor Oak, I presume?" TJ asked.

"Why, yes, I am!" he said. "And, you must be TJ. Professor Elm called to tell me that you were coming. He didn't mention your friend, though…"

"He's not my friend." She replied sharply. Aden ignored her.

"I'm Aden Caster and I had a few questions to ask you." he said.

"Ok then, but first things first," Oak said. "Let's get inside and TJ can show me that great new ponyta of hers!" He opened the door and let them in. Oak's lab was much cleaner than Elm's. Everything was in its place. Books were lined neatly on the shelves, papers were put away into filling cabinets, and the lab machines gleamed brightly. Oak lead them to room that was large enough for TJ to be able to release Indigo with out much trouble. She did so and Oak's smile grew.

"Now I can see why there was such a fuss about this guy." he said. Indigo eyed him cautiously and didn't stray too far away from TJ. "I've seen alternate-colored pokemon before, but not a ponyta. If you don't mind, I have a friend that would like to see him as well." TJ nodded, not seeing a problem with it. "Hold on a minute." Oak walked over to a phone on one of the walls, picked it up, and said something into it. Before he had a time to walk back over, a young man had run into the room, sliding to a stop before them. Indigo was a bit spooked and hid behind TJ, his flames rising a little. TJ stroked his nose, trying to calm him before the lab went up in smoke.

The man that had run in was older than TJ. His hair was black, his eyes were dark, and he was holding a sketchbook and pencil. He had a wide smile and his eyes glittered at the sight of Indigo.

"You were right, Professor!" he said happily. "Indigo is a beautiful ponyta. Would you mind if I sketch him really quick?"

"Sure, as long as you don't come too close." TJ replied.

"Oh, don't worry; I can do the picture from right here." he told her. "Just, don't move." He started to draw, looking up occasionally.

"Um, I don't want to be rude, but who is he?" Aden asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, of course!" Professor Oak said. "His name is Tracey Sketchit. He's a pokemon watcher and a good friend of mine. He helps me out here. And, he really likes seeing interesting pokemon, just like Elm and myself."

"Oh, that's kinda neat." Aden said.

"While Tracey and TJ are busy with that, why don't I answer your questions, young man?" Oak said.

"Ok." Aden reached for his single pokeball and released the pokemon inside. It was a little magby. The sight of the rare baby pokemon made both TJ and Tracey look over.

"I didn't know that you had a magby." TJ said.

"You never asked." Aden said, putting up his nose proudly.

"I'd like to sketch him when I'm done." Tracey said, going back to his work.

"So, what question did you have about this little guy?" Oak asked.

"Well, I know what magby's move set is because of my research as a fire trainer, but Mags knows a move out of the ordinary." Aden explained. "He knows thunder punch and has since he's hatched. And, I can't figure out why."

"Huh, that is a bit strange." Oak replied. "I'm sorry, but I don't have an answer for you. But, if you do find out, I'd like to know as well."

"That's ok. Thanks for helping." Aden said. He looked down at Mags, who was skipping happily around Aden. When he noticed Aden looking at him, he stopped and looked up at him.

"Magby!" he said, smiling. Aden picked him up.

"You are a little mystery, aren't you?" he said.

"How long since he hatched?" Oak asked.

"About three months." Aden replied. "I got him from a friend of the family on Cinnabar Island. He raises magmars and knew that I wanted to train fire pokemon."

"Done!" Tracey said. TJ returned Indigo and walked over to see the drawing.

"Wow, that is very good, Tracy." she said. It was a lovely sketch of TJ and Indigo. Tracey wasn't just good at drawing pokemon; he was also great at drawing people, too. It was as if he had taken a snapshot.

"Thank you." Tracey said.

"Oh, TJ, Elm said you had something else to tell me as well." Oak said.

"Oh yeah!" TJ said. "You may want to sit down for this."

Oak lead TJ, Aden, and Tracey to the lobby downstairs. They sat on the two couches and Professor Oak brought some snacks and drinks out for them to eat and set them the long coffee table. The room belonged in a home, not a pokemon lab. There were cabinets along the wall, a computer sitting in one of them, and there was a window that showed that the sun had already set.

"So, what news do you have?" Oak asked once they were settled.

"Team Rocket is coming back." TJ said. Oak and Tracey shared somewhat shocked expressions.

"How do you mean?" Tracey asked.

"Well, they apparently have a boss in Cerulean." TJ explained. "I over heard them talking when I was trying to get Indigo. Elm thought you would like to know."

"Yes, I am." Oak said. "I have friends that have experience with Rocket. They would like to hear this news as well."

"Well, I'm on my way to Cerulean myself. If they are between here and there, I could pass the word." TJ said.

"You're going to Cerulean?" Tracey said, surprised. "To face Rocket?"

"Yep." TJ replied happily. "I know where they are and I'm planning on stopping them." Tracey looked at Oak, seemingly expecting a reaction. Oak just sipped at his tea quietly. After a minute of silence, he put the cup back down.

"I appreciate the offer, but I think I'll call ahead." he said. "That way, when you do make it to those cities, they can meet you and help you out." TJ smiled.

"Thanks." she said.

"You can sleep here tonight. We'll send you on your way tomorrow with a full pack of food for your journey." Oak said. He stood. "I'll show you guys too your rooms, so you can get some rest." TJ nodded. TJ and Aden followed Oak and Tracey to their separate rooms.

"Why are you going to let this girl go up against Team Rocket?" Tracey asked as they walked back to the main area of the lab.

"Because, if there is one thing I have learned over the years, it is that children can sometimes accomplish amazing things with their pokemon." Oak replied. He gave Tracey a look. "You have seen this first hand, Tracey."

"Hm." Tracey said, nodding.

TJ woke up early the next morning and made her way to the kitchen. She found Oak there already. He had made a pack for both her and Aden. They had people food, pokemon food, and some pokemon medicine just in case.

"Why did you make two?" TJ asked. Oak gave her a confused look.

"One for you, one for Aden." he replied.

"Oh, Aden is not coming with me." she told him sternly.

"Really now?" Oak asked. "I had just assumed, because he arrived with you…"

"No, he only followed me to talk to you." TJ said. "I get to dump the twerp as soon as I leave."

"You have come to hate the boy so much in the short walk down Route 1?" Oak asked.

"He slows me up." TJ said. "And, he said I wasn't pleasant."

"Some how, I don't think I will be so easy to lose him."

"He doesn't like me either, shouldn't be too hard."

"Whatever you say." Oak said, handing her one of the bags. "He can still have one, to help him on his way."

"Fine." TJ said. She put the bag in her own pack as Aden walked through the door. Oak gave him his identical bag and TJ went to walk outside. Oak caught up with her, grabbing her shoulder.

"I have something I want to offer you." he said. "Follow me." He took her to a large room with computers and equipment. At the center of the room was a round machine almost exactly like the one in Elm's lab, with three pokeballs sitting on top of it. TJ looked at Oak. He nodded towards the pokeballs.

"No, I couldn't…" TJ said.

"Go ahead." Oak said, smiling. "I give them away everyday. At least I know he'll be treated well. Pick one." TJ looked at the pokeballs. She knew a little bit about these pokemon, but she still had to think about which to take. Deciding to just reach out and go with the first ball she grabs, TJ picked up the bulbasaur. She looked at her new pokemon in the ball; he was sleeping quietly. TJ looked at Oak and smiled.

"Thank you." she said.

"Your welcome." Oak said. "Are you going to name him? You have names for all of your other pokemon."

"Yeah." TJ said. She thought for a minute. "Kern."

"I like it." Oak said. "Come on; let's get you on your way." They started heading for the door when TJ stopped something.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" She pulled out a pokeball. "This is Elm's azumarill, Zuzi. I don't need him anymore; I've even caught my own water-type. I figured you'd be able to send him back to his owner."

"Of course, I'll do that now." Oak said. "Goodbye, TJ. Keep me posted."

"I will! Bye!" TJ said, running for the door. Tracey was standing at the door, waiting to send her off. He held out his hand and TJ shook it.

"Good luck, TJ." he said. "And, be careful. I've been up against the Rockets. They'll do anything to get what they want."

"I will. Thanks." TJ said, smiling. She went outside and released Indigo from his pokeball. She mounted the horse and began her ride to Viridian. She made it back up Route 1 rather quickly without Aden running behind her. When she got there, the sun had risen, but was still low in the sky. She decided to take a break to let Indigo rest a bit. TJ went to a little restaurant in town for breakfast. She was sitting there and noticed a newspaper sitting on the empty table next to her. She picked it up and started reading the front page. The main article was about the Viridian gym leader, Gary Oak. TJ was a little surprised to find that Oak's grandson was the gym leader in this town, but what caught her eye even more was that he had taken over for none other than Giovanni. She hadn't known that he used to be the Viridian leader, and decided to check the gym out after she ate.

TJ walked up to the gym building. It was large and rather plain, with a big sign on the front that said "Official Kanto Pokemon League Gym. Leader: Gary Oak". She opened the large door slowly and peeked in. The room was large and dark. She walked a few feet in. There were the official bounds lines drawn out on the ground. Unlike some gyms she had seen, this gym didn't seem to have a type preference. It was just a plan, open field, giving no pokemon the advantage.

"Hello. Can I help you?" a male voice said from across the field. TJ squinted across as her eyes adjusted and she could make out a figure standing in the opponent area.

"Um, yes, I was looking for Gary Oak, the leader." TJ replied.

"He's not here. Are you looking to fight him for the badge?" he asked.

"No, I just had a question to ask him about the former leader, Giovanni." TJ said. "Do you know anything?"

"Only that he disappeared almost ten years ago, with no sign since." the man replied.

"Oh. Ok." TJ said. "Thank you." She walked back out the door; a little disappointed she hadn't gotten more info out of this small lead. At least she still had the Cerulean information to go on. She was just about to walk out of the town when she realized she had no idea how to get to Pewter, the next town between her and Cerulean.

"Now, how do I get to Pewter?" she thought aloud, looking at the trees about a mile down the road.

"Viridian Forest." a voice said from behind her. She turned to see Aden standing there, Mags on his shoulder.

"What?" TJ asked him.

"You have to go through Viridian Forest." he repeated.

"Thanks." she said. She started walking towards the forest, realizing that she couldn't ride Indigo through a forest.

"Wait up!" Aden called, running up to her.

"Why do you insist on following me?" TJ whined. "I took you to Oak, I thought I was done with you!" Aden frowned.

"I talked to Oak and he told me that Brock, the Pewter gym leader is also interested in pokemon breeding." Aden explained. "Oak thinks this might have to do with Mags breeding and that Brock might know something. You need to go to Pewter as well, as it is on the way to Cerulean. Now, either you can go on your own and get horribly lost in the forest. Or, you can have me go with you. I've only lived in this area all my life and can find my way through Viridian Forest with my eyes closed." TJ didn't say anything for a second, considering. She rolled her eyes.

"Fine, you're right." she finally said. "It would be better for me to have you along, at least to get through the forest."

"Good." Aden said. "Shall we? You're in a hurry, remember?" TJ sneered are him as they started off down Route 2.


	4. For the Love of Cyndaquil!

"Grunt Elden, reporting sir!" said a Rocket grunt, putting his fist to his chest as a salute. He was standing in the dark inside of Cerulean Cave, Team Rocket's hideout. Elden stood before his boss, who sat in the shadows as he always did, the only part of the cave illuminated was a small section by his magmar's tail.

"Yes, what is the news from the other regions?" the boss asked.

"Our suspicions have been confirmed." Elden replied. "All groups know and are searching for the pokemon. Aqua and Magma are looking to use it to expand the seas and the land, respectively. Galactic, on the other hand, has turned from conquering the world and has begun working for the good of everyone. They are after the pokemon just so we don't get our hands on it."

"Ok, good." the boss said. "Send half of who's left to Hoenn, the other to Sinnoh. Once there, wait for my further instructions." Elden did the salute again as the boss stood and walked towards the cave's entrance. The magmar and his light followed.

"Where will you be heading, sir?" Elden asked.

"Home." he replied. "I have some things to attend to and I can't ever stay away too long. Now, go. Get on with your duties."

"Yes sir!" Elden said, running out of the cave. The boss walked slowly in the same direction.

"So, Magmar, who do you think will get it first, hm?" he said to his pokemon partner.

"Magmar," Magmar replied. The boss smiled.

"I think it will be us. In a few days, we will have our hands on one of the greatest pokemon of all time." He laughed to himself. "And, once I have the mew, nothing can stop me from getting exactly what I want."

"Are not!"

"Are to!"

"Are not!"

"You so are too!" TJ and Aden were arguing loudly as they walked down Route 2 towards Viridian Forest. The few people traveling as well looked at them strangely as they passed. There was a long path that led to the forest, lined on either side by trees. On the right, a few buildings could be seen through the trees, but there was no way to get to them unless one had a way of cutting the smaller trees away.

"I am not!" Aden yelled. He stopped walking, stomping his foot down. Mags, who was walking beside him, copied his motion.

"Magby!" he said. TJ stopped as well, turning to face Aden. Sasha stood at her feet and faced Mags.

"You so are!" TJ said. "You are the saddest excuse for a fire pokemon trainer that I have ever seen! You've been traveling for, what, over four months now? And you still only have one fire pokemon!"

"There was no way I could have caught anymore without a pokemon and I had to wait for Mags to hatch!" Aden defended.

"He's been out of the egg for months and still nothing!" TJ said, laughing a little. "I just started and I already almost have a full team!"

"I studied fire pokemon for years before I headed out on my own!" Aden told her, leaning in towards her. "I don't have to own them all to be good with fire types!"

"Magby!" Mags said in agreement, leaning towards Sasha.

"Oh yeah?" TJ said. She got in his face. "You wanna prove it?"

"Whichuuu!" Sasha said, getting really close to Mags.

"Fine!" Aden said proudly. "I bet I can beat you, one on one!

"Magby, magby!" Mags said, little flames flicking from his mouth.

"Whicha…" Sasha said with a tone of warning.

"Big talk." TJ said. "You're on!" She jumped back, giving them some space to move. Sasha and Mags remained in the middle as Aden backed up. They were locked in a death stare. It was obvious that they were ready for a battle. "Looks like Sasha wants to be my one. Good thing, too. I have the advantage."

"That's what you think!" Aden told her. "Mags, thunder punch!" Mags wound up and punched Sasha. Sparks flew, but Sasha hardly flinched. The electricity bounced across her rough skin, then dissipated. Aden stood in shocked silence and TJ practically doubled over with laughter.

"You idiot!" she said. "You spent so much time studying fire types that you forgot about all the others! Electric moves won't even touch ground types! I told you, there is no way you can beat Sasha! Sasha, rollout!" Sasha tuned and ran backwards. After a good running start, she jumped up, rolled into a tight ball, and spun quickly back towards Mags.

"Mags, quickly!" Aden called. "Faint attack!" As Sasha rolled towards him, Mags closed his eyes and stood there calmly. Suddenly, Mags disappeared. TJ blinked.

"Sasha, hold it!" she said. Sasha skidded to a stop. She looked around, confused. "Where did he go?" Suddenly, the attack came out of no where. Mags became visible and hit Sasha in the head from behind. Sasha was sent sprawling and couldn't get back up.

"Sasha, return!" TJ said, returning Sasha to her ball. "That was pretty good."

"Faint attack." Aden said. "Just in case his other moves won't work."

"Ok, so you are slightly less useless." TJ said. "You are still a bit of a failure."

"What will it take for you to recognize me as a good trainer?" Aden asked her. TJ thought for a minute.

"When you get a second fire-type pokemon." TJ replied. "Then, I'll consider it."

"Cyndaquil!" someone called. It was a male voice, and he sounded upset. "Baby Cyndaquil, where are you?" TJ and Aden looked ahead of them and saw a man walking towards them. He was looking right and left as he walked. When he finally noticed them, he ran up to them.

"Hello." he said. "You two are trainers, right?" They nodded. "You haven't seen a little, brown cyndaquil, have you?"

"A brown cyndaquil?" Aden asked. He looked at TJ. "Alternate-colored. So, do ya think…?"

"Maybe." TJ replied. She turned back to the man. "My name's TJ and this is Aden, and I think I might know what happened to your cyndaquil."

The man, whose name they later found out was Ethan, lead them back to his home on Route 2. It was a large farmhouse on a big plot of land. In the back was what looked like a barn and a bunch of young cyndaquils. They ran up to the fence as they approached. Aden's eyes went wide when he saw them and he ran to the fence. TJ and Ethan followed. There were about ten cyndaquils in the yard, sleeping, wrestling, and chasing each other.

"Wow!" Aden said. "They are so cute!"

"Thank you." Ethan said. "We breed them, my wife and me."

"Really?" TJ asked.

"Yes." Ethan replied. "It started completely on accident, too. When we got married, our pokemon got close. Really close. They're a little further back." He pointed. Further back in the yard sat two pokemon, watching the babies carefully. One was a large typhlosion; the other was a slightly smaller luxray.

"Those two made these guys?" Aden asked.

"Yep. We were surprised, too." Ethan said. "We didn't know they could be bred, but then one day, out of the blue, Phona, my female typhlosion, was holding an egg. And, my wife Lani's male luxray, Shikku, was the only one around. We have no other pokemon, other than her female drifloon, Fiira. The only explanation was that, when Lani and I got together, they did too."

"That's cute." TJ said. "And, so, the different colored cyndaquil is your pokemon's baby, right?"

"Right, and now he's missing." Ethan said, sounding sad. TJ put a reassuring hand on his arm.

"Don't worry." she said. "Let's go inside and I'll tell you why I think I know where your lost cyndaquil is." Ethan nodded and they went into the house. Ethan's home was large and welcoming. There were family pictures on the wall, cabinets of collectible ceramics and glass, and an elegant stairway leading up to a second floor.

"Lani!" Ethan called. "Get some drinks ready! We have guests!"

"Ok!" a woman called back. They went into the dining room, where a long table was set for eight people. They sat on one end and TJ released Sasha so she could use some potion on her. Lani came in a few minutes later with a pitcher of lemonade and some glasses. Ethan introduced them, and then she sat down next to her husband, across from TJ and Aden.

"So, you two think you know where the baby is?" she asked.

"Yes." TJ replied. "You see, I recently stopped Team Rocket from trying to capture an alternate-colored ponyta. I think that they have taken your cyndaquil, too."

"Team Rocket?" Ethan said. "But they disbanded—"

"About eight years ago." TJ finished. "I know. That's what I said. But, they're back. I'm on my way to Cerulean right now to try and stop what ever they are up to. And, this sounds like them."

"But, if its Team Rocket, then…" Lani said, her voice trailing off. Ethan took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"He'll be ok." he told her.

"He will be." TJ said. "I promise."

"What do we have to do first?" Ethan asked.

"Find him." TJ said.

"But, how?" Aden asked. They were quiet for a minute. Then, Lani's eyes lit up.

"Fiira." she said.

"What?" TJ asked.

"Fiira." she repeated. "Come on, I'll show you." She stood from the table. The rest followed, TJ returning Sasha to her ball. Lani led the group outside. The cyndaquils were all still playing with each other. Even their father had joined in and was bounding around happily. One cyndaquil strayed away from the others, exploring the area.

"Watch this." Lani said. She whistled. "Fiira!"

"Floon!" Fiira the drifloon came around the barn quickly and went straight for the cyndaquil. She picked him up and brought him back to the group. Then, she came up to Lani and nuzzled her cheek. "Good job!"

"So, you trained Fiira to keep track of all the babies?" Aden asked.

"No, not really." Ethan replied. "She started it all by herself."

"And, she can help find the lost cyndaquil." Lani said. She looked at her drifloon. "Fiira, the little, little baby has been missing for a few days and you are our last hope of finding him. Do you think you can do that?"

"Floon." Fiira said, nodding. "Floon, floon!" She headed off towards the front of the house.

"Hurry, TJ!" Lani said. "Follow that floon! She'll take you to cyndaquil!"

"Right!" TJ said, running after Fiira. Aden followed her.

"Be careful against who ever you run into out there!" Ethan called.

"We will!" Aden yelled back.

They followed Fiira straight into Viridian Forest. The forest was dark; hardly a ray of sun made it through the treetops. And there were chirps and shuffles coming from every bush. They were careful not to disturb the sleeping kakunas that hung from the trees. After they were a few feet inside, Fiira stopped suddenly.

"What is it, Fiira?" TJ asked.

"Floon!" she said.

"Maybe he's near by." Aden said. They looked around the area, but they couldn't see anyone around other than bug pokemon. Then, there was a yell of pain. They ran to see who it was. There was a Rocket grunt standing there, shaking her hand. On the ground was a bag with burn holes in it. And, in the remnants of the bag, was a brown cyndaquil, back flames on full power.

"You stupid pokemon!" the grunt said angrily. She kicked the cyndaquil.

"Cyndaaaaquiiiiilllll!" he cried, flames dying out.

"Floon!" Fiira said, flying towards the grunt.

"What the?" the grunt said, as Fiira whipped up a big gust. The grunt got caught up in it, covering her face as the wind circled around her.

"Fiira, get the baby!" TJ called. Fiira flew over to the baby, wrapped him up in her stringy arms, and carried him over to where the others were standing. The wind calmed, leaving the grunt standing there, her hair disheveled and her face very angry.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked. TJ took a step forward.

"I'm TJ." she replied. "And, that cyndaquil doesn't belong to you. We are taking him back."

"That's what you think!" the grunt laughed. She reached for her pokeball. "Hypno, go!" She threw the ball and a hypno was released.

"Sasha!" TJ said, throwing her pokeball.

"Always Sasha…" Aden said under his breath.

"Shut up, Aden." TJ said. She turned back to the battle. "Sasha, fury swipes!"

"Hypno, confusion!" the grunt commanded.

"Hypno." Hypno said. Sasha ran at Hypno. Hypno stood there, swinging his pendulum. His eyes went wide and Sasha stopped her attack suddenly. She held her head and then looked around as if she was unsure as to what she was just doing. The grunt smiled.

"Hypno, headbutt!" she said. Hypno lowered his head.

"Sasha!" TJ yelled. "Sasha, snap out of it!" Sasha was still looking around. She shook her head, trying to clear it. Hypno hit Sasha hard, sending her flying. She slid across the ground and stopped a few feet away. She was still for a second, and then stood back up.

"Sasha!" TJ said. "Are you ok to go on?"

"Whicha!" Sasha said.

"Stupid creature!" the grunt said. "Hypno, another headbutt!"

"Hypno." Hypno said, lowering his head and charging again.

"Sasha, watch it!" TJ said. Hypno hit Sasha right in the gut, but she didn't budge. There was a bright flash that came from Sasha. She started to change. When the light died, there was a large sandslash standing where the little sandshrew once was. She held on to Hypno's head, and then threw him to the side. TJ laughed and cheered.

"Thata girl, Sasha!" she said.

"What happened?" Aden asked.

"Sasha evolved! Ha ha!" TJ replied. "Come on, Sasha! Let's try out those new claws! Slash attack!"

"Sandslash!" Sasha said, running at the opponent. With a swipe of her sharp claws, Hypno flipped over and landed, no longer moving. He had two large scrapes on his chest.

"Return!" the grunt said. "You got lucky, girl!"

"Why do you want the special pokemon?" TJ demanded. "What is Team Rocket planning to do with them?" The grunt laughed.

"Absolutely nothing." she replied. "The boss just likes collecting things."

"Don't lie to me." TJ said. "I know you guys are up to no good."

"Heh, you don't get it, do you?" the grunt said. "Your puny mind is only seeing the small picture. Yes, the boss is collecting different colored pokemon, but that is only for sport. We've got a bigger fish on the line, and don't think that you two children will be able to stop us!" She ran off into the forest.

"We'll see about that!" Aden called. He turned to Fiira and the baby. He took him from Fiira.

"Cyndaquil!" the baby said happily.

"You look ok." Aden said, looking him over. "Just some little here and there. Nothing a little love from your mother won't fix." He rubbed the baby's head. "And, that flame you had earlier was really strong. You are gonna be a tough little pokemon someday."

"Come on, Aden." TJ said. "Let's get him home."

"Baby!" Lani said as TJ and Aden walked into the backyard. She ran up to them, Ethan and Shikku following behind. She picked up the baby and spun him around happily. She let him down and he immediately began playing with his siblings and father.

"So, was it Team Rocket?" Ethan asked.

"Yes." TJ replied. "But, it seems that they have more in mind than just capturing the alternate-colored pokemon."

"So, what are you two going to do?" Lani asked.

"Go to Cerulean City and find out exactly what they are up to." TJ told her. "We are the only ones that know what is going on and we have to stop it."

"Ok, but be careful." Ethan said. "The Rockets aren't to be underestimated."

"Don't worry, because neither am I." TJ said with a smile.

"Ty." something said from behind them. It was Phona and she was carrying an egg. She handed the egg to Aden, who looked up at the large pokemon in awe. "Ty!"

"Um, thank you." Aden said, bowing his head a little.

"I think that is a thank you for finding her baby." Lani said.

"But, I couldn't…"Aden said, holding the egg out towards her. She put her hand up.

"Nope, it's yours." Lani told him.

"Phona may be my pokemon, but she is also the mother of that egg." Ethan explained. "If she wants to give it to you, she has every right to."

"Ok." Aden said. "Thank you." He looked at TJ, smiling. TJ smirked and rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry to say it, but it is time for us to go." TJ said. "We need to get to Cerulean as fast as possible."

"Yes, of course." Ethan said. He shook both there hands and Lani gave them each a hug. "Thank you again."

"You're welcome." TJ replied.

"Good luck in your travels and, as soon as you finish of Team Rocket, come back here for a good meal, ok?" Lani said.

"Of course!" Aden said. "Bye!" They waved as they walked out of the backyard and back down Route 2. Once they were down the road a bit, Aden looked at TJ with a proud grin.

"So?" he said. She looked at him.

"So what?" she asked.

"So, I have a second fire pokemon." he said, lifting the egg a little. "That means that you will respect me a fire trainer now." TJ laughed.

"You don't have one, yet."

"No, but when this egg hatches, I am gonna have my very own cyndaquil!" Aden said happily. "And, besides, when we were leaving, you said 'we need to get to Cerulean'. Not 'you', 'we'. What was that, hm?" TJ made a face; she hadn't realized that she had said that.

"That was…a slip up." she said.

"Really, now."

"Let me finish!" TJ said. "But, I think…that it might be helpful if I had another trainer along. This is Team Rocket I'm up against, after all." She paused for a second. "Even if it is you."

"Thank you." Aden said. "Besides, I know so much now that, even if you didn't want me along, I was going to go see what they were up to anyway."

"So…partners?" TJ said, holding out her hand. Aden looked at it as if he was disgusted by it for a second, and then smiled.

"Partners." he said, shaking her hand. After the truce was made, they continued down Route 2, heading straight for Viridian Forest.


	5. Team Rocket Rising!

Viridian Forest was a lovely, albeit a little creepy, wood. The trees were filled with many different kinds of pokemon, mostly bugs. These were the pokemon that were among the first to be caught by beginner pokemon trainers. They were also often the first to reach their final evolutionary stages, possibly even before their trainers reached Pewter City. Kakunas clung to tree trunks, caterpies inched through the dirt, and, occasionally, pikachus would scurry across the ground. The forest grew more and more quiet as late afternoon set in.

"We're lost!" TJ's voice shattered the quiet, spooking a few pidgeys from their nests. TJ and Aden came around another bend in their path, one of many since they entered the forest.

"We are not lost!" Aden defended. "I know exactly where we're going…" TJ stopped in her tracks, stomping her foot in a huff.

"That is what you said when we started!" she said. She looked up at what she could see of the sky through the trees. It was a dark orange color. She pointed up at it and frowned at Aden. "Look! The sun is going down! We have been wandering around in circles for hours! All because you said, 'I have only lived here my entire life; I know how to get through the forest with my eyes closed'. Ha!" Aden gave her a sheepish look.

"I meant that I've lived in Kanto my entire life." Aden told her. "I actually grew up on Cinnabar Island. B-but, I memorized the maps of the area! I was sure that…" TJ groaned in frustration.

"Of course," she said. "I would have to team up with a complete moron!"

"Hey!" Aden said, getting angry himself. "Do you want to lead? Be my guest!"

"Fine!" TJ took a few steps forward and looked around them. It was quickly becoming too dark to see more than a few feet and there were noises of unknown creatures waking. TJ swallowed hard. "Umm…" Aden crossed his arms and looked at her smugly.

"Not so easy, is it?" he asked. TJ shot him a death glare.

"No," she said. "I was just, uh…I was just gonna say that we should rest here for the night. It would be pointless to go on now; we won't be able to see well until morning anyway." TJ took of her bag and began pulling her sleeping items out of it. Aden rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say, oh great leader." He began to unpack his own sleeping equipment. They set up in a small grassy area with there sleeping bags and pillows. It wasn't the most comfortable of situations, but it was all they had to work with, so it would do. As they lied down, TJ eyed the trees cautiously.

"Have you actually ever slept in this forest before?" TJ asked.

"Well, no." Aden replied. "But, plenty of people have. All trainers challenging the pokemon league have to pass through here. Don't worry; most of the pokemon here are harmless."

"Most?"

"Yeah," Aden said. "Basically everything except the beedrills. Beedrills are mean little buggers. But, if you leave them alone, they'll leave you alone."

"Ok," TJ said, not entirely convinced. "I guess I'll have to trust you. What other choice do I have?" They fell silent again.

"Hey TJ?"

"Hey what?"

"What does 'TJ' stand for?" TJ didn't reply for a minute.

"Tara Jane." She heard Aden giggle in the darkness. "Stop it! It's not that bad!"

"No, of course it isn't!" Aden said, trying to stop snickering. "But, I would stick with 'TJ'."

"Thanks, I'm planning on it." TJ replied. They were quiet again. "Since we're asking questions and all," TJ started. "Why did you leave Cinnabar? And, why are you following me around? Don't you have better things to do?"

"I left Cinnabar after the volcano erupted." he told her solemnly. "My parents were caught up in the explosion. I was lucky to be alive."

"I'm sorry." TJ said.

"Nah, it's ok." he said. "You've lost your parents, too."

"Not like that." TJ said. "I never knew my mom and my dad died of an illness that I was almost prepared for. It's not the same as loosing them in a disaster."

"I guess." Aden replied. "I had studied fire pokemon in Blaine's gym since I was young. After the explosion, I was sent to the very farm that I received Mags' egg from. There, I studied some more until I finally left for Pallet Town with my egg. I wanted to put my knowledge to the test. I stayed in Pallet for a while, traveled to Viridian, and then to Vermilion via a guided tour of Diglett's Cave. Mags hatched about then. From there, I made my way north to Saffron and Route 7, where I had heard growlithe and vulpix could be found. It was on Route 7 that I realized Mags' strange move. That was when I started back the way I had come, heading for Pallet to ask Oak about it and then I met you."

"So, you _are_ following me because you have nothing better to do?" TJ asked.

"Yes, if you want to put it that way." Aden said. "Actually, there is a little more to it, but…" His voice trailed off.

"What is it?"

"It's just," He sighed. "This is going to sound horribly cheesy, but the truth is that…I was lonely. I've had no one since my parents died and even putting up with you is worth the companionship."

"Thanks." TJ said flatly.

"You're welcome." Aden said happily. They grew quiet once more. TJ shifted, rolling over to face where Aden was lying.

"Aden?"

"Yes, TJ?"

"I'm glad to have a friend, too." she said. Aden smiled to himself. "Even if he is a moron." TJ added quickly before rolling back over and drifting off to sleep.

Far off and away, in the region of Hoenn, a large group of Rockets were hiding away in an abandoned warehouse just outside of Rustboro City. They had just received orders from their boss and sent word to their other members awaiting the next stage in their plan. Near Lilycove City, a Rocket Executive and two grunts walked through Team Aqua's headquarters. They were being lead by a Team Aqua Admin by the name of Shelly. They came to a teleport tile, which they each stood on and were teleported to a large room. There were a few computers and other contraptions, as well as a gated off area that was filled with sea water.

"Archie!" Shelly called once they arrived. A man stood from the computer he was working at. He was a large man that wore a goatee and the traditional Aqua head scarf, complete with their logo. "You have some visitors."

"Yes, I see that." he said. He held his hand to the executive. "Hello, I am Archie, the leader of Team Aqua. And, you are…?"

"Jess." she replied, shaking Archie's hand. "I am a representative of Team Rocket."

"Team Rocket, eh?" Archie said. He motioned to a table, at which he took a seat. "I've heard of you guys. You've been inactive for a while now."

"Yes, but we're under new management now." Jess told him. She followed him to the table, but, instead of sitting in her intended seat, she sat on the table itself. "And, he's got an eye on a new prize."

"Let me guess." Archie said. "Mew." Jess nodded and he chuckled. "Why am I not surprised? That's not a new prize, not for you. From what I hear, anyway."

"It is, considering his plans for it." Jess said.

"So, why have you come to us?"

"We have heard that you are also seeking the ancient pokemon." Jess replied. "And, instead of fighting over it, we would like to suggest a compromise."

"A compromise?" Archie said. "And, what would that entail?" Jess shrugged.

"Nothing major." she said, crossing her legs and leaning back on her hands. "Just a collaboration between our groups to catch the pokemon. Then, after our boss gets what he wants from it, we'll turn it over to you." Archie thought for a minute.

"How can we trust you?" he asked. "How do I know that, once you have the mew, you'll turn it over to us?"

"Ok, how about this," Jess said, leaning forward. "You can take the pokemon and use it for whatever purposes you have, and then give it to us. That way, it is us trusting you." Archie drifted off into thought again, his eyes looking at Jess, then at Shelly, and then back at Jess again. Shelly just stood between the two Rocket grunts, watching the negotiations.

"Ok," he said finally, holding out his hand. Jess shook it and leapt off of the table.

"We'll get in touch with you soon. I have to report your answer to the boss." Jess said, heading towards the teleporter to leave. "Oh." she said, stopping suddenly. She turned to Archie. "It may interest you to know that Team Magma is also beginning their search for the mew."

"Are they?" Archie said, intrigued. "Hmm, we must find a way to get to it first…" Jess smiled.

"There is a way." she said. "And Team Rocket is here to help." As Jess let Archie in on Rocket's plan to beat their rival, another Rocket Executive, Jay, was giving the same speech to Maxie, the leader of Team Magma, inside of Mt. Chimney. The first stage of Team Rocket's plan was unfolding seamlessly and they were sure that the mew would soon be in their hands.


	6. Run Away Pikachu!

The sun began to rise high above the Kanto region, as the lands earliest risers began their days. This was hard to tell in the Viridian Forest. The wood was as dark as ever, with only hints of daylight. The night time creatures were drifting off as the day dwellers ran about. But, this was not what woke Aden Caster that fine morning. Aden was woken by the shrill scream of his friend, TJ.

"What? What?" Aden said, as he shot upright. He was confused and half asleep, gripping his pillow like a weapon. He looked over at TJ. She had pulled her sleeping bag up to her nose and her eyes were huge. At her feet, a little caterpie was inching away quickly, obviously as spooked as TJ was. Aden laughed as TJ lowered her bag.

"You were scared by a caterpie?" he said. "A little caterpie?"

"Oh, shut up, will you?" TJ said defiantly. "I was only spooked because it was right in my face when I woke up. It had nothing to do with it being a caterpie."

"Ok, whatever." Aden said. "Well, since we're both up, let's head out. We should be out of this place long before sundown."

"That's if we don't get lost again…" TJ murmured.

"We won't, because you're leading, remember?" Aden said. TJ stuck her tongue out at him. The two began packing; rolling up sleeping bags, eating a quick breakfast, and slinging bags over shoulders. Except Aden. He went to put his things into his bag and couldn't find it.

"Um, TJ?" he said.

"What is it?"

"Did you move my bag?" TJ looked down at him.

"No." she said. "Why would I have done that?"

"I don't know." he replied. He tuned in a complete circle, searching. Then, he sat back on his heels. "Nope, it's not here. Do you see it anywhere?" TJ looked around the sleeping area, lifting up her own things.

"I don't see it." she said. "It's red, right?"

"Yeah. Oh, we have to find it! My egg was in that bag!"

"Uh, Aden?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I found it."

"Good!" Aden said happily. He stood and walked over to her. "Where is it?" TJ pointed. Aden's mouth dropped. Standing before them was a small pikachu. And, in its mouth, was Aden's bag.

"Don't move too quickly." TJ instructed. She backed up slowly and put Aden's things into her bag. Aden didn't move. He just watched the pokemon as it watched him.

"What are we gonna do?" Aden asked when TJ came to stand next to him again.

"First, we'll inch forward slowly…" TJ said. They took a few steps forward. The pikachu tilted its head. "And then…we get it!" TJ jumped at the pokemon, but it dodged and ran off. Aden ran after it.

"Indigo!" TJ said, releasing her pokemon. She hopped on his back and rode in the direction of Aden and the pikachu. She caught up to Aden and reached out her hand. He grabbed it and she pulled him on. They quickly caught up to the pikachu.

"Grab him!" TJ said. Aden nodded. TJ maneuvered Indigo so that he was running along side the pikachu. With one hand around TJ's waist, Aden leaned over and reached for the pokemon with the other. As he grabbed for him, the pikachu jumped further away. TJ got Indigo closer and Aden tried again. The pikachu dodged again, getting a sudden bust of speed. He looked behind him momentarily, and then back, only to come face to face with a large tree. TJ stopped Indigo as the pikachu rolled backwards and lied on the ground, Aden's bag still in his mouth. He jumped back up and shook its head furiously.

"Now I got you!" Aden said. He was about to jump off of Indigo when TJ put up her hand.

"Aden, wait." she said. "Listen." They were silent and there was a low buzzing coming from the tree that the pikachu had just ran into. Even the pikachu turned to look at it as the buzzing grew louder.

"Beedrill." Aden said under his breath. A slow second passed. "Run!" Indigo reared up as TJ changed his direction. They rode off, pikachu following, and a swarm of angry beedrill behind him. Aden turned around to check on the pikachu. He was swerving right and left as the beedrill came at him with their stingers. Pikachu stopped suddenly to let off a large thundershock attack, taking care of some of the bugs. But, as soon as he started running again, more beedrill were upon him.

"TJ!" Aden said. "Slow down! We have to help that pikachu!"

"Ok!" TJ replied. She slowed Indigo down a little. A beedrill stung Indigo a little in the rear, causing him to neigh loudly and speed back up. "I can't because of those bugs!"

"I'm on it!" Aden said, grabbing his pokeball. "Mags! Take care of them for us!" Mags sat on his shoulder and shot embers at the beedrill. TJ slowed Indigo down again and, with Mags doing target practice, they were able to get to the pikachu. Aden reached his hand down to him and he climbed up it to sit on Aden's lap.

"Ok, let's get out of here!" TJ said, kicking Indigo a bit. Indigo easily out ran the beedrill. They came to the edge of the forest and stopped at a hill that over looked Pewter City. Aden looked over his shoulder at the forest behind them.

"No sign of the beedrill." he said. "I think we lost them." He looked at the pikachu in his lap. "Now, I believe this is mine." Aden took his bag from the pikachu. The pikachu jumped from his lap and Aden dismounted Indigo. He put the bag on the ground and opened it up to check on his egg. Mags also looked into the bag earnestly, worried for the egg. Aden pulled it out and inspected it, breathing a sigh of relief.

"It's ok, thank goodness." he said, hugging it. With no one paying attention to it, the pikachu began rifling through Aden's bag. Out rolled an odd stone, which he chased. TJ noticed this and dismounted Indigo.

"Hey, Aden?" she said. "Our friend has found a toy in your bag."

"Oh really?" Aden replied, looking over at the pikachu. "Oh no." His eyes went wide when he saw what he was playing with. The pikachu was sniffing at the stone.

"What is that, Aden?" TJ asked.

"A thunderstone!" Aden said as the pikachu touched it. There was a bright light and the shape of the pikachu morphed and grew. When the light faded, a raichu stood before them and the stone was gone.

"Rai?" he said.

"Wow." TJ said. She turned to Aden. "Why did you have a thunderstone?"

"I found one." Aden replied. "It was valuable, so I kept it." The raichu was running around, playing with Mags and Indigo. TJ and Aden walked to the top of the hill to look out over Pewter. Far off in the distance, they could see Mt. Moon.

"So." Aden said. "What are we going to do once we get to Pewter?"

"Take a little break and then straight through Mt. Moon to Cerulean." TJ told him.

"Sounds easy enough." Aden said. He looked at the sky. The sun was still high. "It's not much later than noon. I told you we would be out of there before sundown."

"Yeah, no thanks to you." TJ said. "It was all because of my leading!"

"It was because of you're ponyta, maybe." Aden said. "But, that had nothing to do with any of your supposed leader skills."

"It doesn't matter! We're out, aren't we?" TJ said. Aden nodded, rolling his eyes. "Ok, then! Let's get going! Indigo, return. Off we go!" TJ and Aden headed off towards Pewter. Mags said good-bye to the raichu and ran to follow. TJ and Aden turned and waved to the raichu.

"Rai!" he called. He stood there for a moment and then ran to catch up with the others. Surprised when the raichu grabbed TJ's shirt, they stopped. The raichu looked up at TJ happily.

"It seems you really have made a new friend." Aden said.

"Yeah, seems like." TJ said. She knelt down to his level. "You want to come with us?"

"Rai-raichu!" he said happily, hopping in place.

"Well, ok then! Welcome to the team…um…" She stopped and thought for a second. "Piapot!"

"Piapot?" Aden said, wrinkling his nose. TJ put her nose up proudly.

"Yes, Piapot." she said. "Pia for short. What do you think? It is your name."

"Raichu!" he said, clapping it paws together.

"Good." TJ said, standing back up. "Now, to Pewter!" They started back down the road, Pia and Mags chattering happily in a language no human has yet to fully understand.

High in the treetops of Viridian Forest, a mysterious woman sat on a tree branch, looking down on TJ and Aden watchfully. One branch higher stood a murkrow who also looked down on the group. The woman's hair was short and dark colored. She shook her head disapprovingly.

"Stupid girl," she said to herself. She lifted her arm and pushed a button on the communicator around her wrist. "Daw, reporting."

"What information do you have for us, Daw?" a female voice said from the communicator.

"Nothing major to report." Daw said. "TJ has a new pokemon in her party; a raichu named Piapot. That makes a total of six."

"A full team." the voice said. "Anything else?"

"Only that they were chased out of the forest by a swarm of beedrill." Daw replied. She sighed, a laugh hiding underneath. "Are you sure she's the one?"

"Yes." the voice told her. "Being chased by beedrill in that forest is not an uncommon thing. There are many who have had the same thing happen and have become great trainers or what ever else they were aspiring to be."

"Whatever you say." she said. "There are on their way to Pewter, they should be there in a few minutes. What is my next move?"

"Wait for them outside of Mt. Moon and follow them to Cerulean." the voice instructed. "Report as soon as they exit."

"Yes ma'am. Out." Daw turned off her communicator and grumbled. "Come on, Keiren." She stood and her murkrow flew up and grabbed her shoulders. "We're going to Mt. Moon's entrance." Keiren took off. "I'm glad I'm getting paid for this…"

Far away, in the Sinnoh region, a man walked in to the Team Galactic HQ in Veilstone City. He headed straight for the leaders office, ignoring the guards. They didn't put up much of a fight, not after seeing his face. He pushed open the doors to the office and walked right up to the desk. Saturn looked at him and his eyes went wide at the sight of who stood before him. He stood.

"Um, uh, hello." Saturn stammered. "This is a bit of a surprise. Aren't you…?"

"Gary Oak; leader of the Viridian Gym and Professor Oak's grandson." the man said. "And, I have a proposition for you."


	7. The Legend of Teara and Liseli!

Saturn looked at him, a bit bewildered. This young man was well known in all parts of the world, not only because of his grandfather, but also because of his reputation as one of the great trainers to come out of Pallet Town. Saturn, in an effort to keep his cool, sat back down and folded his hands.

"What do you mean?" Saturn asked.

"What I mean is," Gary replied. "I want to help you find the mew."

"You know about the mew?" Saturn said, surprised.

"Of course I know about it." Gary told him. "Any trainer as experienced as me knows that a mew has been seen again. Or, has at least heard the rumors. But, I have information that is much better than any mere rumors."

"Really?" Saturn leaned forward, interested. He motioned to one of his team members, who brought a chair for Gary.

"I know that all of the four major crime, or, in your case, ex-crime syndicates are searching for it." Gary started. "I'm sure that you already knew that, since your main purpose for searching is to make sure the others don't get it. But, I know for a fact that there is something I know that you don't."

"Which is?"

"I know exactly where the mew is." Saturn's mouth dropped. Gary just grinned, sufficiently smug.

"How…when…why…" Saturn stammered. Gary waved his hand.

"None of that matters." he said. "All that matters is this: I know and I want to work with you. I don't want to see this legendary creature fall into anyone else's hands either. But, I'm not stupid enough to try it alone. So, with my knowledge and your man power, we can catch the pokemon before they do and keep it safe. What do ya say?" Saturn thought for a second. Normally, he'd be wary of such a suggestion considering the stakes involved. But, the man before him was not known for his untrustworthiness. And, Saturn would love to have such a man on his side.

"Ok, deal." he said finally. "Where is it and what do you need?" Gary's eyes glowed as he smiled wide.

"It's right here in Sinnoh. Rally the troops; we're going to Snowpoint City."

TJ and Aden walked happily towards Pewter City. The area was rocky, but the path was more than clear enough to walk down. There were very few trainers out and the sun was still high in the sky. Just on the outskirts of town, a pokemon sat in the middle of the road. As they walked closer, they realized this pokemon was a vulpix.

"Oh, a vulpix!" Aden squealed. "But, they aren't normally found around here."

"Maybe it's not wild." TJ suggested. The vulpix was facing away from them, scanning the area. "I think she's looking for something." They came up behind it. "Hey there, are you looking for something?"

"Vul?" it said, turning. As soon as it saw them, the vulpix's eyes went wide. "Vulllpix! Vulllpix!" It cried out towards the town. Aden and TJ just looked at each other. Then, there was some rustling of grass and footsteps, and a man walked quickly towards them from the right, followed by a geodude and a crobat.

"Great job, Vulpix!" he said, kneeling down and petting the pokemon. He stood back up and faced TJ and Aden and they finally got a good look at him. He was much older than them, his skin was dark, as was his spiky hair, and his eyes were squinty. Aden tilted his head in concentration.

"Hey, aren't you…?" he started, his voice trailing off as he wasn't entirely sure.

"Brock, the Pewter Gym leader, as well as a good friend of Professor Oak." the man said. "He asked me to meet you when you got to Pewter. I have a few things I need to tell you." He was talking directly at TJ, which surprised her a little. She didn't know what to say, she was too busy speculating on what a great gym leader would want to tell her, so she just nodded.

"I have a question for you, actually." Aden said. Brock nodded.

"I know, Oak told me" he said. "I'll answer any questions you have, but let me go first. Call back your pokemon and follow me." The two did as they were told and followed Brock into the city. Pewter was much larger than Viridian and Pallet. On the far right of town, Mt. Moon jutted up to the sky, toped by snow. To the left, the pokemon gym. And, in the back part of the town, there was a large building. TJ didn't know what that building was, but it seemed like that was exactly where they were headed. The sign out front read "Pokemon Museum". But, they didn't go in the front door. Brock led them around to the right side of the building. They entered a small room that was filled with scientists running about. They all greeted Brock happily as they went about their business. They stopped before one of them that stood in the far corner.

"Hello, Brock." the scientist said.

"Hello, Adam." Brock said. "This is TJ and Aden. TJ, Aden, this is scientist Adam. And he discovered something a while ago that has a lot to do with you, little miss." TJ blinked.

"Me?" she said. Brock smiled.

"Yes, you." he replied. "You may be confused now, and I'm sorry to say that what I have to tell you is just going to worsen it, but you need to know. Adam, if you would." Adam nodded and turned towards the wall. He opened a panel in the wall to reveal a number pad. After hitting a series of numbers, there was a sliding noise and a hidden door opened in the wall. There was a stairway leading down to a basement of some sort.

"Thank you." Brock said. "Come on, you two. Down here." TJ and Aden followed Brock down to a dark room. They stopped at the bottom of the stairs. Brock flipped the light switch. Large spot lights hung from the ceiling. They turned on slowly, starting from the closest to them and going to the back of the room. On the far wall, there was a glass case on a pedestal.

"Is that what you wanted to show us?" Aden asked. "Why is it hidden away?"

"And what does it have to do with me?" TJ asked.

"Slow down! I'll tell you in due time!" Brock said. "That is a very important artifact. Adam found it in the Ruins of Alph. We couldn't just leave it on display. It's been analyzed by all of the top professors in the land. Go on, take a look." Brock motioned for them to go look at the artifact. TJ and Aden walked up to the glass case. Inside, there was a large slab of stone. Etched into the stone was some sort of words and pictures. It was fuzzy and worn, but it was just decipherable.

"Isn't that a mew?" Aden said. TJ got as close as possible.

"Yeah, it is." she said. "And, that's a ponyta. But, who is that woman."

"That," Brock said from behind them. "is Teara Jaycee, the only trainer in the world to capture and train a mew."

"Really?" Aden said, surprised.

"Wow, she must have been strong." TJ said, looking at the woman's picture. Her eyes traveled down to the other picture. It seemed to be of flames and disaster. "Brock, what is this other picture?"

"That is an omen." he said.

"An omen?" TJ and Aden said in unison. Brock nodded.

"Yes. A bad one." Brock said. "That woman was a trainer from years and years ago. It is said that Teara was entirely pure of heart. This was why the mew showed itself to her. You see, this mew was hurt and needed care. Teara nursed it back to health and that mew allowed Teara to capture it and train it. She called it Liseli and that mew stayed with Teara till the day she died. Unfortunately, the legend goes that that very mew will be cause of the fiery disaster you see there."

"Really?" TJ said. "That's horrible! Isn't there anything we can do?"

"Yes, there is one thing." Brock told her. "When we finally translated the lettering, we were not only told about the legend and the omen, but also a possibility to stop it. And, that is where you come in."

"You keep saying that!" TJ said, frustrated. "Tell me, why am I so important?"

"Teara is your ancestor." he said. "You are the descendant of the great mew trainer. That means that you are the only person Liseli will listen to and the only one that can save it."

"Save it?" Aden said. "From what?"

"Team Rocket." Brock said. "They aim to capture the mew. We don't know why, but we do know that this is the goal of their new leader. And he is the one that will bring about the disaster. If they get to Liseli first."

"So, let me see if I got this straight," TJ started. "This woman from years ago, Teara, is the first trainer to train a mew and she is my, like, super great grandma or whatever. Am a good so far?"

"Yes."

"And, when she died, Liseli went off on its merry way, because mews obviously live longer than humans. Then, some one carved out this omen that, some day, someone bad would get their hands on Liseli and start this big disaster and the only person who can stop it from happening is the great descendant of Teara herself. And that person is me. Right?"

"Right." Brock told her happily. "Seems like you've got this down pretty well." There was a moment of silence, and then TJ broke out in a loud, belly aching laugh. She was doubled over and tears were coming from her eyes. Aden and Brock just looked at each other. Then, Brock stomped his foot in anger.

"STOP LAUGHING!" he said. It took a minute, but TJ was able to calm herself down. She stood back up, wiped the tears from her eyes, and tried to catch her breath.

"I'm sorry Brock, but it is just so funny!" TJ said. "Me, the descendant of Teara? Me, capture and train a mew? Me, stop that?" She pointed at the fire picture. "You guys are nuts! Sorry, but you must have the wrong girl."

"No, we don't." Brock said seriously. "You match the description perfectly. You look exactly like her: blue hair, blue eyes, and you're even named after her."

"What?" TJ said, giving him a look. "My name is Tara Jane, not Teara. And, my last name is Winters, not Jaycee. I still say that you have no idea what you are talking about."

"Um, TJ?" Aden said. "Teara Jaycee. T-J. Last names can change over the years, so you being a Winters doesn't matter in the least." TJ looked at him.

"That is a big coincidence." she said. "But, I still don't know what you think I'm gonna do about it."

"How you stop them, we don't know." Brock said. "So, all we need you to do right now is exactly what you are. Go to Cerulean and see about that Rocket hideout there. If we are right, then just following on the path you are on should lead you to the rest. Like I said, I wasn't telling you this to clear any confusion, just as a heads up. It was time you knew."

"'Time I knew'?" TJ said. "You mean everyone has known about this for a while?"

"Yes, ever since we found this a few years ago."

"Even Elm?"

"Especially Elm." Brock told her. "He was to keep you safe until we were sure of who you were and then send you on your way." TJ was silent, taking it all in. "He was just trying to protect you. No matter how you would have been raised, this was always your destiny. We're lucky that you were born so close to one of the professors." TJ still remained silent. She wasn't sure what to think. All of this was so strange to her, but she had promised herself that she would stop Team Rocket at any cost.

"Ok." she finally said. "I want Team Rocket to stop hurting pokemon, and if this is the way I have to do it, so be it. I am going to do my best, but, let me remind you, I am making no promises on this mew thing. I still think you're nuts."

"Good." Brock said. "I've done what has been asked of me. But, before I just let you go, there is one last thing I need you to do."

"Ok, what?" TJ asked.

"You have to battle me."

"What!" Aden said.

"TJ needs all the training she can get if she is going to face Team Rocket." Brock explained. "So, if she beats me, she is more than fit to move on to Cerulean City." Brock crossed his arms and looked at her smugly. "Do accept my challenge?" TJ thought for a second.

"Deal!" TJ said triumphantly. "You're going down!"

Off in Hoenn, Jess and Jay reconvened at their hideout after leaving teams Magma and Aqua. They were regaling a large group of Rockets in the tale of how easily the other teams had fallen into their trap. Jay described it as leading lambs to the slaughter. Each leader was told the same story: Team Rocket knew when and where the other team would be the next day. They would challenge their enemy, with the Rockets hiding just in case they were needed. The winner would receive Team Rocket's help in getting the mew. Little did they know that Rocket had other plans. But, they would find out soon.


	8. RockHard Battle

Brock, TJ, and Aden stood inside of the Pewter City Gym. It was mid-afternoon, but it was almost impossible to tell that from inside of the gym. It was almost cave-like; very few lights lit the space from above, rocks littered the field, and the ground was very soft. If she hadn't known any better, TJ would have thought she was outside. She had never fought inside of a gym before, in fact, the first gym she had ever been in had been the one in Viridian. She wasn't used to the formal set-up, but it was easy enough to understand. There were two places marked out for the trainers to stand and a large square to place the boundaries. TJ wondered how strict Brock was going to be with the rules; she had never fought in a league regulated battle and wasn't sure if this was considered such.

"Pst! TJ," Aden whispered from behind her as she was about to take her place. She turned.

"What is it?" she snapped at little more sharply than she intended. She was obviously a little nervous.

"I know you grew up in Johto, so I'm not sure if you know this," he started, seemingly un-phased by her tone. "Brock is a rock-type battler. We know he has others, though, so watch out. If I remember correctly, his long time favorite is his onix."

"Ok." TJ said. She had in fact not known that, but she could have gathered it from her surroundings.

"Are you ready?" Brock called from the other side of the gym. TJ walked over to her position as Aden whispered good luck. She put her hand to her belt, placing a finger on each pokeball, naming the pokemon inside to herself. She knew Piapot would be useless, as would Indigo. Once she decided on her starter, she looked across the field at Brock.

"Ready!" she called.

"Ok!" he said. "This will be a three on three battle, no time limit. Go!" TJ grabbed her first pokeball. "Onix, I choose you!"

"Kern, go!" TJ said. Her pokeball released on the field. It was a discouraging sight to see the tiny bulbasaur overshadowed by Brock's massive Onix.

"Kern?" Aden said. "When did you get him?"

"Professor Oak gave him to me before I left." TJ told him.

"Of course, he gives you a bulbasaur and I've always wanted a charmander…"

"Would you shut up?" Brock cleared his throat. TJ turned around quickly, clearly embarrassed. "Sorry!"

"I thought you were ready." Brock said.

"I am!" TJ replied. "Let's go! Kern! Vine whip!"

"Onix, slam!" Brock said. Onix charged at Kern. He was fast.

"Kern, doge and get behind him!" TJ said.

"Bulba!" Kern replied to the command. Kern, using his vines as like a catapult, sent himself into the air, just over Onix's head.

"Vine whip, now!" Kern used his vines to wrap Onix's tail. TJ knew that Kern was no where near strong enough to hold Onix; she was just hoping to confuse it for a minute. It seemed to work, since Onix stopped dead in his tracks. TJ had to think fast. She knew Onix was too large to turn around quickly, but that fact still only gave her a few extra moments.

"Hurry, this is our chance!" TJ said. "Leech seed!" From midair, Kern sent a shower of seeds from his bulb down on the large snake. As the seeds latched on and sprouted, Onix roared in pain. By the time Kern landed, Onix was already covered in vines.

"Onix, return." Brock said, sounding a little more than disappointed.

"Yeah, TJ!" Aden cheered. "That was perfect!"

"Good job, Kern!" TJ called.

"You haven't won yet!" Brock said, throwing out another pokeball. "Vulpix, go!" Vulpix joined the battle.

"Uh-oh, that's not good." Aden said.

"I know that! Hush!" TJ said, a little frustrated. "Kern, tackle!"

"Quick attack!" Brock said. As Kern charged at Vulpix, she seemed to disappear and reappear. Kern missed and looked around, trying to catch up with Vulpix. She hit him from behind, sending Kern sprawling. "Finish him off with ember!"

"Vullllllpix!" Vulpix said, spewing out a fireball. It engulfed Kern and then fizzled out. Kern was completely knocked out.

"Kern, return." TJ said. She held the pokeball close. "Great job for your first real battle." She placed him back on her belt and grabbed her next one. "OK! Lumina, your turn!" Out came the chinchou, her antennae sparking happily. TJ knew that Lumina would be diminished on land, but hoped she wouldn't need it too much.

"All right then." Brock said. "Vulpix! Another quick attack!" Vulpix began moving faster than could be seen again, but TJ was ready. When Vulpix as only a few feet from Lumina, TJ sent out her command.

"Lumina, water gun, now!" Lumina shot out a large stream of water out in front of it. Her aim was spot on and Vulpix was caught in it. She was sent flying backwards towards Brock, landing just before him. Instead of calling her back right away, he ran over to her and held her in his arms for a moment. Once he was sure she was still ok, Brock returned her to her pokeball and walked back into his circle.

"That was good, but I still have one pokemon left." Brock said. "Golem, let's go!" Brock sent out his rock pokemon and TJ blinked. She had never actually seen a golem before. It was massive, but, being a rock-type, she was sure she could beat it.

"Lumina, go again with another water gun!" TJ said.

"Chin…chou?" Lumina said.

"Huh?" TJ said. Golem was gone. All that remained of him was a hole in the ground in front of Brock. TJ swallowed hard. She knew this move; it was dig. Brock smiled.

"This is why you have to keep your eye on the opponent." Brock told her. "You have no idea when Golem used dig, or where he will surface. And, I am playing by the rules. Team Rocket won't. I don't even know if Golem will surface in the correct place; I just have to trust him to hit his mark." Just then, there was a slight rumble and Golem shot into the air, taking Lumina with him. Golem landed first, shaking the ground. Then came Lumina. TJ ran out onto the field to catch her. Lumina's lights were flickering.

"You'll be ok. Good job." She put her back into the pokeball and returned to her spot. "Time to fight fire with fire. Sasha! Come on!" She sent her sandslash out, who jumped up happily.

"Always Sasha…" Aden murmured. TJ ignored him. She wasn't going to let Brock get the jump on her this time.

"That is a beautiful sandslash." Brock said. "But, this isn't a beauty contest. Let's see it battle! Dig!"

"You too, Sasha!" TJ said. "Dig!" Both pokemon dug down into the earth. There was silence. Neither pokemon made a trail to reveal their location; they could pop up from anywhere.

"You mentioned trust before." TJ said. "The first two pokemon I used were relatively new to my team. I've trained them very little, yet they were still able to beat your pokemon. But, Sasha, she's different. We have been together for years. And she just recently evolved into a sandslash. You wanted to see trust?" There was a low, familiar rumble. "This is trust." The two pokemon shot into the air from center stage so fast, it was impossible to see who was where. Then, suddenly, Golem was thrown hard down to Earth. He made a crater in the ground with an ear shattering crash. He didn't move and his eyes were shut tight. Sasha landed a few feet away and then did a small back flip to give herself some space, just in case Golem got back up. But, it was obvious that he was not rising from that attack.

"Sandslash!" Sasha said happily. She ran to TJ as Brock called his defeated pokemon back. TJ scooped Sasha up into her arms in one fluent motion. She tossed her into the air, laughing. Aden came over, cheering and giving his congratulations. Brock smiled and walked over to her, holding out his hand.

"Good job, TJ." he said. "You are clearly a great trainer. You have a better grasp over your pokemon than most much older than you. You have a strange connection that I have only seen a few times before."

"Thank you," she said, shaking his hand. There was something hidden in his palm, which he slipped into her hand. It was a gray badge. "But, wait, I…"

"That is the Boulder Badge." Brock told her. "I know that you have no intention to enter the Indigo League right now, but, seeing as you have officially beaten a Kanto gym leader, you are entitled to it. You may find it useful someday and most people will show more respect to a trainer carrying a badge, though this isn't true for everyone." He snickered to himself, as if enjoying a personal joke.

"Well, thanks then." TJ said. "So, I guess this means I'm worthy, then?"

"Oh yes, more than worthy." Brock told her. "You two should spend the night here. It will be dark soon. I'll give you a good meal, since you won't have another chance to have one for a while. I also want to have a look at that magby of yours, Aden. Come on, I'll show you to my home."


	9. Mags and His Thunderpunch

Brock's home was a short walk away from his gym. It was a spacious home that seemed to have room for two families. Brock lead them into the living room and he went into the kitchen to start dinner. It was a little cluttered; toys and games were scattered across the floor. It was clear that children lived there, but none seemed to be around. The house was quiet, as if whoever was in the living room before had suddenly disappeared.

"Hey, Brock?" TJ called. "Do you have kids?" Brock stepped out of the kitchen, wearing a bright pink apron and holding a mixing bowl.

"Me?" Brock said, sounding half surprised, half amused. "Oh, no no no! Those are my siblings' toys. I have eight younger brothers and sisters. About half of them are out taking on the Pokemon League Challenge, the others are probably out with my parents somewhere."

"Ah, ok." TJ said. "I've always wondered what it would be like to have a lot of siblings."

"Sometimes its nice. They are all sweet kids." Brock explained. "Most of the times its like living in a blender, all topsy-turvy. But, still, its a lot more calm than my life a few years ago."

"Really? What did you use to do?" TJ asked.

"You don't know?" Aden said, mouth hanging in astonishment. TJ just shook her head. "Brock use to travel all over the place! He's been to all the regions, met a ton of rare pokemon, and he even fought Team Rocket when they were in their heyday!"

"You sure know a lot about me, kid." Brock called from the kitchen. An oven door slammed shut and an apron-less Brock walked into the living room and took a seat. "I'm really not that interesting."

"I practically grew up at the Cinnabar Gym, so I've read up on all the leaders." Aden told him. "I plan on taking the challenge one day and you would be one of my biggest challenges because of my preference for fire-types. You and Misty, so I've studied you guys."

"Ah, Misty." Brock said, staring off. "She's one of my best friends. You'll meet her in Cerulean. As for your pokemon, Aden, lets take a look at that magby of yours." Aden nodded, taking out his pokeball and releasing Mags. He appeared with a shake and a happy cry.

"Mags, this is Brock. He'd like to see you're thunderpunch." Aden said.

"Aim for this pillow." Brock told the pokemon, placing a cushion on the floor. Mags stared at it a second, before:

"Maaagby!" He punched the pillow. Sparks flew from his tiny fist with a crack. A seam of the pillow broke and it spouted a few feathers into the air. Mags looked up Brock expectantly, as if his strange move was as much of a mystery to him as it was to everyone else.

"Hmm," Brock said, rubbing his chin. "That was definitely thunderpunch and, you're right, normally magbies don't learn them. I do think I know why, though."

"Really? Why?"

"It has to do with his parents." Brock explained. "While we still don't know everything about breeding pokemon, there are a lot of things we've come across over the years. With pokemon, the species is determined by the mom. So, Mags' mom was a magmar. That is the easiest thing to see passed down from parent to child. As for what comes from the father, that has been a lot harder to figure out. It seems like certain moves known by the father can be passed down, so the baby knows them right out of the egg. But, its not every move, just some of them. What is even stranger is that pokemon can pass down moves that the babies can't learn on their own, if the father knows it. Which means that either Mags' dad was a magmar that happened to thunderpunch, by TM or otherwise, or he could have been a different species entirely."

"So, he got it from his dad." Aden said, half to himself. "Is there any way to know what kind of pokemon he was?"

"No, unfortunately not." Brock replied. "Unless you know the trainer that bred them." Aden's eyes lit up.

"I do, actually! I lived there after the eruption!" he said, happily. He stopped suddenly as an idea hit him. "I just got an egg from a couple we met that came from their luxray and typhlosion. I know the typlosion was the mom, so could the cyndaquil know something strange?"

"Maybe, you'll have to wait for it to hatch." Brock said. "But, if it does, let me know. I'll add it to my information." A bell sounded from the kitchen. "That would be dinner! I'll have it out in a sec." Brock returned to the kitchen as TJ and Aden headed to the table.

"Brock sure knows a lot." TJ said, sounding impressed.

"Well, yeah, he is a pokemon breeder." Aden said, matter-o-factly. "One of the most well known in Kanto."

"That's why I didn't know that." TJ said, defiantly.

"You should have known that. Professor Elm is also a leader in pokemon breeding and you've lived with him how long?" TJ glared at him.

"Yes, I know what Elm's specialty is. I'm not stupid. I just never read up on the subject, that's all. I was always more interested in training."

"Its a good thing I'm here, then." TJ was about the hit him with a reply when Brock came out with dinner, so she let it go, this time, and sat down to eat.

Brock allowed them to stay in a couple of rooms vacated by his trainer siblings. They went to bed early, expecting an early start. The sun dipped low beyond Mt. Moon and hoothoots came out to start their nighttime serenades. TJ laid on her bed, staring absently at the ceiling. Her mind was spinning with the events of the day. What if everything Brock had said was true? Stranger things had happened in history, especially if legendary pokemon were involved. But, these things never happened to her. She was just an orphan with a fondness for adventure. That wasn't so strange in a world where ten-year olds went off to catch dangerous creatures and battle them, and she was even older than that. Before she could sleep, she had to sort things out. And, as much as she hated to admit it, there was only one person that could help her do just that.

It was just past midnight when Aden finally went to bed. He'd been looking over his old notes and maps he had created before heading out on his trip. Following a map of Kanto, he'd either have to go back to Pallet or all the way to Fuchsia City in order to reach Cinnabar. Pallet would be the easiest, but did he want to go back so soon? As curious about Mags' father as he was, there was his new cyndaquil he had to think about and he would hatch much quicker being around TJ and her pokemon. And, what about TJ? She treated him kind of rough, but he knew she would need all the help she could get facing Rocket. Plus, they would be heading towards Route 7 and 8 and he knew there would be fire pokemon there. It seems that his decision was made for him. Aden just climbed in to bed and closed his eyes when there was a knock at the door.

"Hello?" Aden said, looking at the door. It creaked open and TJ peeked her head in.

"Hey, did I wake you?" she asked, stepping fully into the room. She was wearing her pj's, but didn't look like she had actually been asleep yet.

"No, I just went to bed." Aden replied. "What's up?"

"Nothing much." TJ said. "Just need to talk stuff out. Is that OK?" Aden was a little surprised by this; she seemed worried about something and that just wasn't like her. He nodded and made space for her on the bed. She looked at him seriously, as if deciding if he was worthy of the conversation

"Do you think," she finally said. "that what Brock said was true? The whole 'destiny' thing?"

"I don't know." Aden replied. "It does seem a bit out there. But, who knows? If it was a hoax or something, I honestly don't think Brock would have made such a big deal about it."

"So, what should I do? What would _you_ do?"

"That really isn't the question you should be asking." Aden told her. "You should be asking what do you _want_ to do." TJ thought about this for a moment, as if the thought hadn't crossed her mind. And, it really hadn't. She wasn't use to being able to make her own decisions. But, now, she could. And that answered all of her questions.

"I want to stop Team Rocket." TJ said proudly. "I want to know what they are up to and prevent them from doing what ever that is. If anyone can do it, I can. They wouldn't see me coming." Aden smiled at her; she was starting to sound like herself again.

"Then there's your answer." Aden said. "Like Brock said, go your own way. What's supposed to happen will happen. Might as well follow your heart for the duration."

"What about you?" TJ said. "Are you gonna go back to Cinnabar?"

"I don't think so." Aden replied. "Not yet. I have to hatch cyndaquil yet and I plan on catching some more fire pokemon, so I think I'll stick around for a little bit."

"So, I'm stuck with you?" TJ asked, making a face of disgust.

"Sounds like."

"Fine, you can come. I need a meat shield, anyway. Just stay out of my way." TJ stood and walked to the door. She opened it and turned. "Thanks." she said quietly, then she left quickly, shutting the door behind her.

"Your welcome." Aden told the door. He put his head down on the pillow. "Good night."

Using the intel received from Team Rocket, both Team Magma and Team Rocket found themselves in an abandoned warehouse outside of Rustboro City. Also using the information from Rocket, neither team was surprised to see the other there. With out a word, a large battle started. Poochyena and zubats clashed; numels and carvanhas charged. Maxie and Archie were in a fierce battle using their higher level pokemon. As the battle raged, the teams didn't know that they had an audience, high in the rafters.

After a long, tiring battle, Maxie finally raised his hands high, shortly followed by the rest of his team. Archie smiled silently at his victory, Shelly and Max shared a high-five. Above Team Aqua's celebratory hurrahs, a loud clapping sounded from behind them.

"Well done, boys." a feminine voice said. Aqua quieted down and turned. Jess was walking up to the group, her heels clicking and echoing with every step. She was clapping, long, slow claps, and smiling. Archie smiled back at her; Maxie's mouth dropped at the sight of her Rocket uniform.

"Thank you." Archie said.

"Who are you?" Maxie demanded. "And, why are you congratulating the enemy."

"Enemy?" Archie said, shocked. Jess giggled.

"Oh yeah, didn't I mention?" she said. "Team Rocket has been working as a double agent. Maxie, my dear, you might know my friend…" There were more footsteps and Jay came up to stand next to his teammate.

"Aw, Jess, looks like you won." he said, smiling. He looked at the other teams. "We had a bet, you see." Jay looked directly at Maxie. "Thanks to you, I owe her a dozen doughnuts."

"What does all this mean?" Archie asked.

"What it means is," Jay started. "You've just been duped."

"Team Rocket doesn't like competition." Jess explained. "We don't like it at all. So, what do we do with competition? We get rid of it. And, getting all of you together in one place makes our job that much easier."

"All we did was play off of your hatred of each other. Easy-peesie." Jay smiled, but his smile quickly turned serious as he reached for one of his pokeballs. "Weezing, go!" Jay sent out his weezing and the members of both teams that had usable pokemon used them.

"Arbok!" Jess said, sending out her own pokemon as well. "Glare!" The move paralyzed the attacking pokemon. Jess and Jay pulled out gas masks. "Good night all! Arbok, return!"

"Weezing, poison gas!" Weezing launched his attack as the duo put on their masks. Everyone else in the room, pokemon and trainers alike, began choking to death on the gas. Archie lifted himself off the ground slightly, looking up at Jess.

"How could you?" he choked. "We would never…use our pokemon…to murder…"

"That is where our teams are different." Jess told him. "We stop at nothing to get what we want. That is why we succeed." Archie passed out, having heard his last words. Jess and Jay watched as they all fainted, and then waited that extra minute or two to make sure it was fatal. Once their work was finished, Jay called back his pokemon and the two walked out, laughing and ready to report the success to their boss.


End file.
